Kaiba Corp CEO for a Week
by Shantella the Caffeine Addict
Summary: Seto goes on a vacation and leaves the company to Mokuba. What will Seto think when he finds out the rest of the YGO gang shows up to help? Please R&R! (NEW VERSION!)
1. Mokuba Takes Action

**Kaiba Corp. CEO for a Week!**

_Seto goes on a vacation and leaves the company to Mokuba. What will Seto think when he finds out the rest of the YGO gang shows up to help? Please R&R! (NEW VERSION!!!)_

­­--Prancing around the computer-- Yup… re-writing this! I got to thinking that I probably should, because now I know how the story's going to flow. Not like before when Seto met up with Malik in Hawaii and I couldn't think of anything else to write. This fic is going to be the same idea, but just a little different.

I like to use the Japanese names in my fics, so if you don't know who is who, just check out my profile page and all shall be revealed there!

Ooh…. Disclaimer… I don't own "Yu-Gi-Oh!", some rich person in Japan does. And I don't have a Duel Disk either, with those cool holographic projector thingies…..

* * *

**Chapter one - Mokuba Takes Action**

The office was cold and dark. Large book shelves covered the walls with books in them that have probably never been opened. There were two large windows behind the mohagany desk, but they were covered by heavy curtains that blocked out the light. The only light that could be seen in this room was a faint glow from a computer monitor.

Seto Kaiba worked furiously on his computer, trying to finish all his reports on the new Duel Disk System that was going to be on the market soon. That is, after it got out of all it's testing stages. He was tired, but he had no time to rest. This work needed to get done. He rolled his deep blue eyes at the sound of his phone ringing. He momentarily stopped his typing so he could press the speaker phone.

"Kaiba." He grumbled, trying not to show his exhaustion on his voice.

"Hey, Big Brother!" the voice was unmistakeable.

"Mokuba? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Kaiba's hand reached for one of his temples as he continued to type with one hand. There was a pause on the phone.

"Uh, Seto. It's four in the afternoon. I got out of school an hour ago." Seto furrowed his eyebrow as he checked his computer clock. Mokuba was right, it was 4:00PM. Seto sat back in his chair and sighed. This was the third time this week that he worked all day without any kind of break.

He glanced at the call display on his phone. _"Mokuba Kaiba – Cell Phone". _The signal was so clear, not like he was outside or anything. _Maybe he's at Yuugi's or something? _He reasoned.

"Where are you calling from?" Seto had to ask this question. He trusted Mokuba with all his heart, but he didn't want him to do anything foolish either. Just then, Seto heared a 'click' on the phone, as if Mokuba had hung up on him. Seto raised his eyebrow. How dare his brother be so rude! Then, the large doors of the office suddenly swung open, letting in all the light from the hallway in.

"Right here, Big Brother!" Seto quickly shielded his eyes with his arm, almost like he was a vampire or something.

"MOKUBA!!!" Seto screamed, his eyes just barely beginning to adapt to the light. The younger Kaiba didn't respond, he just casually strolled up to the windows and opened the curtains, allowing more light into the room.

"I really don't understand how you can work in such darkness!" Mokuba scolded his big brother. Seto just glared at his brother, his eyes were just slits.

"What are you doing?" The sound rumbled in Seto's throat, but he did not yell this time. Mokuba just smiled.

"I'm here to rescue you from this prison." Seto raised an eyebrow at this comment.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been working to hard, Seto. You really need to take a vacation."

"A what? Look, these new Duel Disks have to be out in the stores…"

"But you've been working almost 24/7 for the past month."

"So what." Mokuba was fed up with his brother's arguing. He reached into his school bag and pulled out a crisp white envelope and handed it to Seto.

"Take it." Mokuba was beginning to sound like Seto.

"What is this?" Seto snached the envelope and opened it, inside there was a plane ticket for Florida. (AN. yup I changed where Seto's going!!! XD ) Seto opened his mouth to protest, but Mokuba was already talking.

"Your bags are packed and waiting for you at Domino Airport, and your limo is outside."

"You could've at least got me on a private jet." Seto joked, he wasn't going to argue with his little brother. He knew deep down he needed to rest up a bit.

"So your going?" Mokuba was shocked. Seto just shrugged his shoulders. Then Seto remembered something. "I'll have to transfer all this data to my laptop before I go."

"Oh no your not!" Mokuba beamed. "I'll take care of that while you're gone!"

"You sure?" Seto's jaw almost dropped.

"Yeah. I've read all the manuals on the new Duel Disk system, and if I have a major problem I can always call you!" Seto nodded in agreement as he got up from his chair and slipped his trench coat on.

"Don't let anyone know that I left, all I need is a bunch of Paperazzi on me while I'm trying to relax!" Seto smiled at his brother. "Thank you Mokuba, take care of the company while I'm gone. I trust you'll do a good job!" Seto then left Mokuba alone in the room as he made his way to the waiting limo. Mokuba smiled. He felt so fortunate to have a brother like Seto.

Chapter one all done! Heh… I made Seto so soft.

* * *

What will happen when he gets to the airport? Stay tuned….. 


	2. Gettin Down to Business

Yay! Chapter two! But before I get started, I must ask one question of you, **cherry-star-aus**: what do you mean by _"this is good as a cheese monkeys pies fly_." ? Do you live in some alternate reality? Can I go there too? Is it nice there? Ok, I'm being slightly sarcastic, but thanks for your review anyway, even though it made no sence to me!

And in answer to **Coffee-Time**, this is just a Mokuba taking care of KC, but I may cut a couple of times to show what Seto's up to.

I'm also going to say thank you to **Sappire Rein **for her review too! You three should feel fortunate, because from this chapter forth I won't be thanking each and every reviewer, only when they're really unusual or contains a profound question that I feel like answering!

BTW, I still don't own Yugioh, or a Duel Disk, or Kaiba Corp…..

(Note: Yuugi and Yami are in separate bodies)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Takin' Care of Business!**

**(DAY 1 OF 7 - MORNING) **

The morning sun burned into Mokuba's eyes. He flinched, and then threw his covers over his face. It was no use, the sun was too bright. He opened eyes slowly and sat up in the bed. But something was wrong. He wasn't in his own room, he was in… Seto's?

--Flashback

_(Just after Seto left for the airport)_

Mokuba stood in the office for several moments just looking around. _Man, tomorrow this company will be under my complete control! _He thought to himself. Then an idea struck him. If he was going to take over his brother's company for a week, it would probably be best to do things Seto's way, minus the overcaffinated sleepless nights and not eating for hours on end and the incredibly dark office. Mokuba smiled. But he would start all that tomorrow.

He walked out of the office and signaled for Seto's secretary (who would actually be his secretary for the next week) to call him a limo to take him home to the Kaiba Mansion. All during that night Mokuba played his music much louder than he normally would, ate some ice cream for dinner and watched cartoons and read manga's until almost 2:00AM. _Must get all this craziness out of my system before getting down to work tomorrow! _When Mokuba had enough of partying, he walked up to his bedroom to sleep, but then he stopped. Why wait until tomorrow to start doing things Seto's way? He ran down the hallway to his brother's room and fell on his bed which was the biggest and most comfortable bed in the entire mansion. (AN: if you were a CEO of a giant game company, wouldn't you want a comfy place to sleep?) Mokuba quickly drifted off to sleep.

--End Flashback

"Oh no! I've got work to do!" Mokuba glanced at the clock. "10:00 AM! I'm late!" (but at least he got eight hours sleep!) Mokuba ran back to his own room and reached deep into his closet and pulled out an outfit that was a complete replica of Seto's white "Battle City" outfit, except it was made to fit him. Mokuba had to restrain himself from laughing when he saw his reflection in the mirror, he looked so much like his brother in this outfit. Then he remembered the time and he ran outside to his waiting limo and made his way off to Kaiba Corp. Headquarters.

Mokuba quickly made his way up to Seto's office, catching the amused expression on the secretary's face. He ran up to the desk and jumped onto Seto's desk chair, sinking so far into it that he couldn't reach the desk. Mokuba cursed under his breath as he slipped out the chair and ran over to the book shelf grabbing a large, thick book. He had almost forgotten how much shorter he was than Seto. He plopped the book onto the char and climbed in. It wasn't too comfortable, but at least he could reach the desk. He flipped Seto's computer on and looked at his to-do list for the day. Mokuba's eyes almost fell out of their sockets when he saw how much work there had to be done.

"I'm never going to get this done without some help." Mokuba sighed. But then he remembered what Seto had told him. He couldn't let anyone know he was on vacation, and many of the KC employees where fired the other day because of Seto's outbursts.

"I think I'm in way over my head." Mokuba groaned, secretly wishing Seto was not in Florida but with him at this point in time. There was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Kaiba?" It was the secretary. It took Mokuba several seconds before he realized she was talking to him.

"Come in!" Mokuba called.

"There is a Yuugi here to see you, along with his friends." The secretary smiled.

"Let them in." Mokuba felt like sinking back into the chair. The secretary turned on her heel and admitted the group of friends into the office. "Hey guys! What can I do for you?" Mokuba smiled and tried to act natural as he watched Yuugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Honda, Malik (the good one), Ryou, and Anzu walk into the office.

"Actually, that's just what we were here to ask you!" Yuugi stated. Mokuba just stared blankly.

"What do you mean? I'm fine!" Mokuba REALLY wanted to disappear into Seto's desk chair now.

"Does _this_ look fine to you?" Malik held up that day's issue of "The Domino Times" (AN: don't own that either) Mokuba jumped up and snatched it from Malik's hand and almost fainted when he saw the front page.

"_KAIBA CORP. CEO FINALLY TAKES VACATION"_ So much for Seto's little secret, and there was even a picture of Seto walking into a beach resort.

"So, you guy's heard, huh?" Mokuba dropped the paper. Everyone nodded their heads.

"We came to help you!" Anzu was trying to be the "friendship queen" again!

"Thanks guys, but…"

"No 'buts' Mokuba." Jounouchi interrupted.

"Kaiba left you way too much work to do." Honda stated the obvious.

"You need some assistance in your work." Yami tried to be supportive. Mokuba bit his lip in deep thought. Having them help would be breaking many of Seto's rules.

"What do you say, Chum?" Ryou smiled.

"Seto Kaiba would never have to know about this." Malik shrugged.

"Ok, why not. As long as my brother never knows." Mokuba rolled his eyes. He really needed the help.

"So where do we start?!?!" Jounouchi was ready and rearing to go!

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!! I have to keep you coming for more! 


End file.
